


Dumped

by lyrical_heart



Series: Tasertricks [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Cheating, Comfort, Cute, Cute Loki, Darcy Lewis is a badass, Darcy likes Loki, Darcy's boyfriend is an ass, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Loki, Kissing, Loki is sweet, Loki likes Darcy, Roommates, Unrequited Love, best friend Loki, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrical_heart/pseuds/lyrical_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Loki are roommates. Loki likes Darcy. Darcy has an ass of a boyfriend. Darcy gets dumped, and Loki finds his own way to comfort her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't from a prompt. I really don't even know where this idea came from. Enjoy!

Darcy hadn’t been sure about how letting the God of Mischief stay in her apartment would go when the idea was first presented to her by Thor. He pulled out all the stops in trying to convince her, too. He explained how his brother was “reformed” and needed a place to stay for the time being because SHIELD didn’t have a place for him yet.

Of course Darcy rolled her eyes at this, but she managed to convince herself that it would only be for a week or two, and then he’d be out of her hair. But, because SHIELD didn’t really feel like letting him stay in a room at the base, and Thor and Jane were too busy making up for lost time to even consider if Loki was overstepping his welcome in Darcy’s apartment, two weeks turned into a month, which turned into 6 months, which turned into a year.

Darcy really didn’t mind after a while though. I mean, sure, it was annoying to have him constantly tinkering with all her stuff, but eventually, she got to know him, and dare she say it, they became friends. She really hadn’t expected to get along with him so well, and to be honest, he hadn’t expected to become so fond of her.

And fond of her he was. The past few months Darcy had begun to see a SHIELD agent who worked out in the field. She was head over heels in puppy love with this guy too. He was ripped, had nice sandy, blonde hair, just long enough so that there was a quip, and had a pearly white, million dollar smile that could make any girl swoon. In a way he looked like Clint Barton if he were college age, but Darcy didn’t really want to make that connection. Natasha scared the hell out of her, and she didn’t want people to think she was dating him because he looked like Clint. She’d rather let them think it was because of the mind blowing sex, even if he really wasn’t the best she’d ever had.

But, he was hot, and he liked her. Plus, he was charming. He had quite the rep with the ladies, and Darcy felt lucky to even have his attention.

Loki, however, was completely unimpressed by this wannabe Hawkeye. He looked like an ass, and Loki could tell he’d have no problem dropping Darcy if someone better came his way. But, in Loki’s eyes, there was no one better than Darcy. Although he’d never tell her that. Or his brother. Definitely not Thor. Thor would make too much of a deal of it, and he would never hear the end of it. He sort of hated how this woman had managed to grow on him. True, she was irritating at first, but after being taken back by her challenging quips, he found he couldn’t get enough of doing and saying things just to get a rise out of her. It became a daily game for him. Most days, she’d just give it right back to him, but occasionally he’d catch her off guard, which pissed Darcy off.

But eventually, he found that he really did like her company, and that being with her helped him feel less like an outcast. That’s when he began to notice her beauty. She truly was beautiful. Every curve, every look she gave him, every look she gave in general, really, made him stand in awe of her. Before he knew it, he was falling for her. And it didn’t help that she could be a little devious prankster herself. She was perfect, and he wanted her. But she couldn’t see past the façade her dickface of a boyfriend wore around her to see that he’d been cheating on her, practically fucking everything with boobs and a vagina.

Loki burned at the thought of this. He hated knowing that she was putting her trust in this guy, and all the while he was having his cake and eating it too. He knew she deserved better, and he intended on showing her that one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling lazy right now, so just know that the next chapter will be much more interesting. :) Juicy drama ahead.


	2. If you tell me I'm wrong, I don't wanna be right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title and lyrics at beginning inspired by this [song](http://youtu.be/bg1sT4ILG0w) .

_Am I wrong?_  
 _For thinking that we could be something for real?_  
 _Now am I wrong?_  
 _For trying to reach the things that I can't see?_  
 _But that's just how I feel_

* * *

 

Darcy strolled into work, late, as usual. Of course Jane threw a little shit fit and threatened to find a new assistant, but after Darcy worked a bit of her charm (aka apologizing in her “I’m sorry I pissed you off, but we both know I’ll do it again, and you won’t fire me because you need me” kind of way), she continued on as normal, entering data, running errands for Jane, getting coffee, etc. And of course, Loki was watching every move she made out of the corner of his eye. She moved in a way that was so memorizing. She was frantic, determined, and graceful somehow all at once. He couldn’t help but notice the little things she’d do, like tuck a pen behind her ear, and then chew on the tip of on when she was thinking, or the way she’d bite her lip when she was concentrating really hard, or the little exasperated grunts she’d make when the computer didn’t do what she wanted.

He’d been noticing her more and more over the past few months, which meant his work was getting sloppier. Thor had suggested he make the most of his time on earth when he first found out they were staying for a while, and suggested helping Jane with her work. Loki had no idea he’d be working with Darcy. At first, he’d wanted to practically shoot himself at the way she did things. She seemed almost too ditsy for him. But after a while, he realized she actually was quite brilliant in her own way. Plus, he found it was even more fun to tease her in public. But as of recently, she’d been the tease without even realizing it.

The sexy pencil skirts, with the buttoned up blouses and heels, the curly, tousled chestnut hair, the red lipstick, the way she’d lean over his shoulder to show him something, unintentionally making her cleavage more visible. It was making him nuts. And the worst part was that she had this inspiration to look sexy because her jackass of a boyfriend had suggested she try to look a little nicer so that she didn’t “look frumpy”. She had been a little hurt by the comment, but she figured it did actually make her feel good to dress like this, so she kept doing it. The only downfall to dressing like this was that every guy in the office managed to either hit on her, or at least make some crude comment in passing. Loki, however, had been the only one to remain a gentleman and keep those thoughts to himself.

At about 1 pm, she decided to make a food run for everyone, including Loki. Darcy walked up to his workstation, swaying her hips a bit as she walked. She had no idea what she was doing to him.

“Hey, so I’m getting food. Want anything?” She asked. He looked up at her to respond briefly.

“I do not require nourishment at the moment, but thank you for the offer Miss Lewis.” He said in his most polite voice, trying to hide the sudden quickening of his heart and blush that was threatening to form on his cheeks.

“Ok, suit yourself, kid.”

“I assure you, I am far from a child.” He said, returning his gaze back onto his work.

Darcy rolled her eyes, and turned towards the door to head to the cafeteria. After about 10 minutes or so, Loki was in dire need of coffee, feeling the effects of the sleepless nights he’d still been dealing with. On his way to the break room, he heard giggling from a supply closet. He thought nothing of it until he realized it had been Darcy’s boyfriend, Kevin, who’s voice was emanating from within those walls, and it wasn’t Darcy he was with. The voice of the female he was entertaining was shrill and high pitched. It was far too giggly and irritating to be Darcy’s, and he immediately felt anger begin to bubble up within him. He continued down the path of the hallway, towards the break room, contemplating his next move. He would have cast a spell on them, but he wasn’t sure how he’d wanted to approach the situation yet. He grabbed his coffee, and next thing he knew, he was face to face with a certain Miss Lewis in the hallway.

“Shit!” She exclaimed, damn near dropping everything. She was trying to carry way WAY too many things at once, so the near collision with Loki almost made her drop the little bags of chips, plastic wrapped sandwiches, an apple, a banana, and a giant chocolate chip cookie. Oh, and 3 bottles of water. She was desperately trying to juggle everything when suddenly, the food all disappeared out of her arms.

“Wait, what the-” She was stunned silent to find that everyone’s lunch had vanished into thin air.

“Loki! What did you just do??” She going to be so pissed if he made her cookie disappear.

“You appeared as if you were struggling, so I merely decided to help.” She began to open her mouth to protest, but before she could, he explained, “All of the items you were holding are in the lab, in their intended places.

“Well that’s a handy trick.” She became visibly less angry at the realization that he was trying to help, and more awestruck at what he had just done. Loki just smiled at her, feeling pleased that he was able to at least relieve some of her stress. And then just as he was beginning to enjoy the smile she was returning to him, he remembered what he’d heard in the hall just moments before. Loki’s expression turned serious.

“Miss Lewis, there is something I must regret to inform you of.” He looked upon her with a mixture of sadness, jealousy, and anger in his eyes. Confusion began to reflect within her own.

“What do you mean?” She asked a bit apprehensively.

He cleared his throat before he began.

“Darcy, I heard something earlier that I assume will be quite upsetting for you. Your lover,” he almost spat out the word, “and another woman were in a closet only moments ago, doing things that I can only assume were indecent by the noises they were creating.”

Darcy’s confusion turned to anger. Everyone around the office had been telling her that Kevin was cheating, but due to the fact that most of who were informing her of this were women from the office that she knew had their eye on him, she thought it was nothing. She knew most of those women would do anything to get Kevin all to themselves, which made Darcy sick. But this, this was really getting under her skin. She couldn’t believe he had the nerve to tell her this. He’d been making some not as subtle as he thought comments about her boyfriend ever since she began to see him, and she knew he was a bit jealous, or something like that. She didn’t know why though. It’s not like he liked her in that sort of way. But, either way, she was pissed.

“Excuse me?”

“I’m quite sorry.” He was trying to ignore the slight falter of his nerves as he spoke, and regained his composed stature.

Darcy scoffed. “Like hell, you are. Let me tell you something, mister. If you have a problem with who I’m dating, get over it. I don’t know what the hell your deal is, but you need to knock it off. You’re unbelievable.” And with that, she stormed down the hallway, back towards the lab.

Loki was fuming now. Fine. If she wouldn’t believe him, he’d take matters into his own hands. It was time for him to have a little talk with Kevin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, I'm actually really shocked that so many of you seem to like this so far, and I'm very honored. More to come soon!! :) Also, thank you too all who are reading, kudos-ing, bookmarking, subscribing, commenting, etc. I love you all, and appreciate the support! :)


	3. "Boyfriend" Material

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a tease, I'm sorry (no I'm not). :)
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter. Next one will have more. :)

For the rest of the day, Darcy decided to give Loki a cold shoulder. Loki had tried almost everything to get her attention, but it was of no use. She knew what he was going to say, and quite frankly, she didn’t want to hear it. He kept his polite distance, but burned with anger as he planned what to do next. Any and all concentration on his work was gone by this point, and he knew it wouldn’t return until he took action. Suddenly, he sprang up from his work station and announced, “I will return momentarily.”

Jane replied with a quick head nod before focusing back on her work, while Darcy pretended to be completely engulfed by her work.

As soon as Loki was in the hallway, he made a b-line for the training room. He had a bone to pick with a certain someone. Within a matter of minutes, he had made his way into the training room, and had crossed over to where Darcy’s said _lover_ was practicing his archery skills. Loki had half a mind to perform a spell which would cause the arrow to fly in the exact opposite direction, shish-kabobbing the man, but decided against it considering that Darcy would probably have his head on a stick as well if he did so.

Kevin felt a cold presence behind him, and suddenly, he knew his was being watched- no, _glared_ at- by this cold presence.

“Can I help you?” He said without even turning around to face his predator.

“I believe you might be able to. That is, if you are willing to agree to my proposition.”

“Oh yeah? What, do you wanna use me as one of your minions? Think again. Your days of trying to rule this planet are over, and if you try and shit like that again, I will personally put a bullet in your head.” Kevin spoke as he released the arrow with ease, hitting the bull’s eye.

“That is not a concern you need to worry about. My proposition involves your beloved, Darcy.”

“Beloved? Dude, it’s not like I’m gonna marry her.” He snorted as he was preparing to shoot another arrow.

“Be that as it may, she harbors strong affections for you, yet you refuse to honor her loyalty.”

“Oh, so that’s what this is about?” Kevin lowered the bow and turned to look at Loki, “Look, man, I mean, Darcy’s hot, like, really hot, but she’s not the best I’ve ever seen, ya know? She’s like a 7. She’s hot and feisty, but the sarcasm is a bit much. Plus, she’s just too needy. I mean, you’re a guy, you get it right? I can’t just be expected to settle just because one semi hot chick wants me. Still gotta keep my game up, underst-algh!”

Loki had gone from predatory to seething, and before he knew it, his hands were around the man’s throat, adding pressure, but not enough to kill. At least, not yet.

“Miss Lewis is a fine woman, and is more than deserving of a gentleman. You are scum which lives on the backside of an ass, far lower than a flee whose sole purpose is to infect and die. Your actions should earn you the pain of a thousand deaths on a hot summer day,” Loki added with a bit more pressure, causing Kevin to choke a bit as he strangled against the demi-god, “yet, you do not deserve something as sweet as pain.” Loki added just a bit more pressure. “Tell Darcy, or suffer the consequences.” Loki finished before he released a very frightened Kevin, who, in Loki’s opinion, ran like a little girl, as they say on Midgard, out of the training room once he had been released.

He had an inkling that word of this would travel back to Fury, but Loki was already beginning to plot his next move.

 

About an hour later, Jane decided to call it a day, releasing Darcy and Loki to the hostile environment they would most likely be experiencing together once they arrived home. Normally, Darcy would walk with Loki and talk about anything and everything on the way home. But today, she managed to distance herself about a block ahead of him, despite the fact that she had to walk three times as fast as normal just to keep up with his long legs.

When Loki arrived home, he noticed that Darcy was nowhere to be seen. He knew she’d had planned on going out on a date with Kevin tonight, and just the very thought of all of the laughing, touching, and flirting she was bound to do tonight to prove her point made him sick to his stomach. If only, there was some way to make her see. He had crossed to room to rest on the sofa, and ran a hand through his silky hair as he exhaled. He already knew he was way past the point of not interfering, and decided he had nothing to lose.

His magic was on shaky boundaries, considering what he had done last time he visited New York, but he figured he could get in trouble later. Right now, he needed Darcy’s trust. He closed his eyes as he began to use magic to focus on who owned to highly irritating voice in the closet. If only he could remember who she was. He mentally scrolled through the list of voices he’d heard that day, until he began to remember hints of the shrill tone. He had been vaguely aware of the small talk between another field agent and her partner that morning in the break room. He’d only gone in there for coffee before his shift started, but he recalled hearing something about a date, with who he could only assume was Darcy’s boyfriend at this point, tonight that had been cancelled on account of some excuse that had been conjured. The woman had obviously believed him, and expressed her disappointment.

Loki grinned devilishly as he opened his eyes. _Well, one must not leave a lady in despair. Let’s cheer her up, shall we?_

Loki rose from the couch to call the nearest florist. He glanced quickly back at Darcy’s shut bedroom door, before proceeding to call. Oh, this would be a wonderful night, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, Loki's getting tricky now.....
> 
> Stick around to find out what happens next! :)


	4. Nobody compares to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki is tricky, Darcy is pissed, and Kevin is a dick.
> 
>  
> 
> This is who I was imagining for the other [woman](http://www.harpersbazaar.com/cm/harpersbazaar/images/h9/hbz-lbd-2012-candice-swanepoel-lgn.jpg). I'm sure she's lovely in real life. But for the sake of this story, she's a bitch.
> 
> Darcy's [outfit](https://encrypted-tbn3.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSNN2NgPQBg9gWWHd_03f8Vx26vl2qIgqGwIWW7C4axXZUTQkU0) (also used [this](http://images.esellerpro.com/2604/I/165/301/azz63391_black_xl.jpg) for inspiration) and [heels](http://www.colourswallpapers.com/black-pumps/christian-louboutin-black-bibi-140-velours-pumps-leather-product-1_full/) .

_No one ever looked so good in a dress and it hurts_  
 _Cause I know you won't be mine tonight_  
 _No one ever makes me feel like you do when you smile_  
 _Baby, tell me how to make it right?_

* * *

 After what seemed like ages to Loki, yet only a mere 2 hours to Darcy, she emerged from her bedroom, ready for her date with Kevin. And if looks could kill, Loki would have been dead and buried. She was pulling out all the stops tonight; she wanted to make Kevin want her. However, she hadn’t planned on the lustful gaze that her outfit pulled out of Loki.

After taking care of a few tasks, he had resigned to flipping through channels on the TV to pass the time. He could never understand why humans wasted what small amount of time they had of life watching what seemed to be a swirl of whiny rich children, lousy sitcoms, and people who behaved in such a manner that deemed them worthy of being in the circus. _Ridiculous_.

It was only the click of Darcy’s thick black heels that redirected his attention to her. His eyes scanned over her full figure, appreciatively eyeing her every curve. She was a goddess; he was sure of that. She wore a black bodycon cocktail dress with a plunging v-neckline that ended right at the bottom edge of her cleavage, and a hemline that stopped just above her knees. She wore her hair down, and it seemed to have just enough wave to not be considered straight. He was hoping that Darcy wouldn’t notice the sudden bulge that was forming in his pants, but she had, just like she’d seen him swallow hard as he checked her out. She smirked. Still being beyond angry with him, she gave him a quick “see ya” before grabbing her purse, and shutting the door behind her.

Loki ran both of his hands over his face and through his hair. She was going to be the death of him. He really had hoped his plan would work. All he could do now was sit and wait.

* * *

Darcy was on her way to the restaurant when she began to think about Loki. Had she been too cold to him? After all, he usually didn’t ever go out of his way to warn her about anything, let alone help her. Usually he’d just make snide, sarcastic remarks about things, but he had never really interjected into her personal life before. She couldn’t get what he’d said out of her mind. She knew what the office gossip was about Kevin, but she’d always just chosen to believe it wasn’t true. Could he really be seeing other women? No. She refused to allow herself to think like that.

She did her best to shake those thoughts out of her mind as she made her way to the small Italian place they’d decided to go to. Darcy heard that the food was to die for, and with every subtle grumble of her stomach, her steps became quicker. Soon enough, she found herself at her destination, and inhaled deeply as she walked inside. The whole place smelled delicious. It was very quaint and down to earth, but still very elegant. Her excitement grew once she spotted Kevin at a table, but as she walked closer to him, her stomach began to twist uncomfortably. Darcy just waved the feeling off as hunger, and gave him a big smile as she sat down.

“Well hey there, sexy. Is this all for me?” Kevin asked smugly, as he practically devoured her with his eyes.

Darcy blushed. “Well actually-“

“Man, I bet those tits look great without anything covering them.” Ok, so she’d made him want her. That’s what she’d wanted, right?

Darcy shifted in her seat a little. “Uh, yeah. Hey, so what sounds good? I was thinking about getting the risot-“

“God, I bet you look so great naked.” Darcy cleared her throat, and Kevin’s eyes finally snapped back up to meet hers.

“Yeah. So, we should really look at the menu before the waitress comes over her-“

“So, like on a scale of 1-10, how willing would you be to have sex tonight?” Darcy practically slammed down her menu.

“Oh my god, is that really ALL you can talk about?” She’d had enough of this shit.

“What, did I do something wrong?”

“Are you fucking kidding? I’ve been here for a minute and you can’t stop talking about sex long enough for me to finish a goddamn sentence.”

“So………..is that like a 3 then……or…..?”

“You’ve gotta be- just, oh my god. Look, Kevin, I like you. But I’d like it if you’d talk to me like a person, not like some whore you’re just hooking up with. What’s wrong with you tonight?”

“Look, baby, you’ve gotta understand, when you wear something like that, I just can’t help what comes out, if you know what I mean.” He winked. That was it.

“Listen, Kevin, I don’t know gotten into you, but I don’t like this. What happened to the semi-nice guy I went out with last week? I mean, you’ve never been a perfect gentleman, and I’ve always been fine with that, but you’ve never been this downright crude. I get that you can get like this after training with the guys, but can’t you just be less dude like tonight, and be more like a boyfriend?”

Kevin laughed a little. “Boyfriend? C’mon, Darc. I thought this was more like a fling. Like you and I go out, have sex, and then meet again next week. I didn’t think this was anything beyond that.”

Darcy felt like she had the wind knocked out of her. She immediately choked back tears, and feigned a collected expression, hoping he’d believe the façade. Her voice however, quickly gave her true feelings away when it faltered slightly. “Y-you, you didn’t think this was anything beyond a fling?”

Kevin gave his charming million dollar smile as he reached across the table to grab her hand. “Aw, babe, look, it’s been fun, but I don’t want anything more. And, to be honest, I think you’re being a little childish.”

“ _Childish_?” Darcy’s voice didn’t crack once. Nope, not even a little. At least that’s what she told herself. She scoffed. “Some fucking nerve you have. You’re acting like a horny teenager, and _I’m_ the one being _childish_? You must be joking.” She was about to continue, but bit her tongue the waitress came over to take their order.

“Hello, may I start you two off with something to drink?”

“I’ll take a dirty martini and for you, babe?”

“I’ll have Grappa.” Darcy managed to speak with confidence. The waitress gave her an odd look before writing it down. Darcy knew this drink was hella strong, but she really didn’t care. She had a feeling she’d need it tonight.

“Alright, I’ll have those for you right away.” The waitress made her way over to the bar, and Darcy just happened to notice him check out her butt. She’d seen him do stuff like this before, but as always, she’d ignored it and figured it was just her imagination. Loki’s words seemed to be playing in her head now, over and over again.

Soon enough the drinks were delivered, orders were taken, and before they knew it, they were enjoying their food. Not much else had been said between the two for the rest of the duration of the date. The bill came, and after sort of nudging him, Kevin reluctantly paid for the whole thing. Darcy excused herself to go to the restroom. She needed air. Desperately.

She found that she was spinning a little due to the strength of the alcohol, and she was beginning to wonder how she was going to get home, let alone to the restroom. She finally managed to make her way into the ladies room and over to the mirror. Despite the clouded vision, Darcy was a little saddened by what she saw. She had looked stunning, but all she wanted now was to cover up her cleavage with a large sweater, put her glasses back on, and curl up with a bowl of ice cream while on the couch as she watched movies on Netflix.

She smoothed a few strands of hair and fixed her bright red lipstick before she picked up her black clutch, and began the journey of looking as sober as possible as she made her way back to the table.

The sight that fell before her was one she hadn’t expected. Because there was Kevin, hugging and greeting Stacy, (who had just started as a secretary a few weeks ago, and was known as the office slut). She began to make a b-line to the table, despite the wobbly legs, but stopped short when she saw the blonde woman’s lips press into his. He kissed back eagerly, assuming no one was around to see.

 _Fuck that shit_ , Darcy thought to herself before she marched up to the pair.

“So,” Darcy had the attention of almost everyone around her, including the pair making out in front of her, in an instant due to the volume of her voice, “Having a nice time?”

“Darcy! Hey, I’m so sorry, uh- I didn’t know you were here. I, I got these flowers from Kevin telling me to meet him here, but I didn’t know-“

“You didn’t know what, that we were on a date, or that we were dating?”

“Were?” Kevin asked.

“Yes. _Were_. Besides, it’s just a fling, right?” Her bitter words seemed to cut right to the core of both of them as they both avoided her gaze, “It’s obvious you can find some else to whore around with.”

“Excuse me?” Stacy’s eyebrows shot to the forehead as she turned to face Darcy fully.

“No, excuse me. Clearly, this date has ended, and not a moment too soon either. You can fucking have him. He’s crude, disrespectful, and shit, he’s stupid.”

“Excuse _me_?” He turned to face Darcy as well.

“Do you have any idea how fucking hard it is to hold a conversation with you? Every five seconds you look at my boobs, and then you make some dumbass comment. You act like a 12 year old boy all the time, and you act like you’re the shit. Oh, and also, you really suck in bed. Like, I don’t know what the hell you think sex is supposed to be like, but if I have to fake it every single damn time, then clearly you’re not doing it right. We’ve had sex about 10 times, and you still have yet to make me orgasm. And let me tell you, it’s not me that has the problem. I’ve gotten more pleasure from a damn dildo than you ever gave me. Honey, good fucking luck, if you want him. You’re gonna sure as hell need it. Also, Kevin, you left some of your shit at my apartment. I’ll leave it out on the steps. Make sure you come and get it before 10, though because trash pickup is tomorrow, and I’d hate for them to forget you.”

And with that, Darcy turned on her heels, and strutted out the door like the badass diva she is as the entire place erupted in applause. She had sobered up some as she made her way home. She was just beginning to come off her high when suddenly a pang of guilt hit her, leaving only one coherent thought behind. Loki was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter to go! (Or is there......? Might do a 6th chapter) ;)
> 
> I got a job 2 weeks ago, and I've been writing at like 3 am after I've been at work all day, so I apologize for the lazy writing. I'll come back and polish this up when I don't feel like collapsing.
> 
> Thank you for the reviews, kudos, favorites, follows, and whatnot! You all make me smile. Like a lot. No but seriously. I get giddy when I get feedback. :)


	5. Got me on my toes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Loki make up, but do they kiss? ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Title and lyrics inspired by this [song](http://youtu.be/kdlC5qABJe8).

_If you are a cliffhanger ending_   
_I’m the one that doesn’t know anything_

_Oh, you capture my attention_   
_Carefully listening_   
_Don’t wanna miss a thing_   
_Keeping my eyes on you_

* * *

Darcy had debated a few different options on how to handle this situation as she walked home.  She could swallow her pride, confront Loki, and apologize the second she arrived home, or she could pick up a bottle of wine, a container of Ben & Jerry’s Phish Food ice cream, and hide out in her room with her computer and Netflix.

Naturally, she opted for the second option. Besides, she’d already had to deal with one annoying prick today, and she didn’t have the energy in her to face another problem.

She was dreading the initial opening of the door to the apartment, unsure of whether or not Loki was even there. But, lo and behold, she found him asleep on the couch, still sitting up, leaning on his forearms as they rested on his thighs. Darcy sighed. She really didn’t want to talk to him, but at the same time she knew that position would be a killer on his back. So, she hesitantly set down the paper grocery bag on the coffee table in front of the couch, and walked over to where Loki was sitting. She bent over just slightly and she extended a hand to gently shake his shoulder.

“Loki? Wake up.” She spoke in a soft tone as if not to startle him.

No response. She shook his shoulder a little harder, all while praying that he wouldn’t accidentally attack her as he was awoken from a dead sleep. Still no response. _Shit, how hard is it to wake up a demi-god?_

Finally, she shook his shoulder hard, and with that, he let out a snore before he began to sleepily raise his head and open his eyes. He was a little dazed and confused at first.

“W…what time is it?” Loki asked in a low, sleep induced voice.

“It’s about 8 pm.” Darcy moved to sit next to him on the couch.

“What are you doing home so early?” Loki asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, turning towards Darcy.

Darcy sighed heavily. _Where to begin?_

“Well, actually, I left early.” Loki raised one eyebrow, studying her curiously. “Kevin was an asshole, and then Stacy from the office showed up, and it was awful.” Loki’s expression had gone from surprised to relaxed. He was trying oh so very hard not to smile. _So the plan worked._

“…..And…..I’m sorry. You were right.” Darcy looked everywhere but at Loki. There was no way she was going to look at him after she had yelled at him, given him the cold shoulder all day, and ignored his warning only to have the truth shoved in her face a few hours later. She felt like grabbing her bag of therapeutic treats and retreating into her room without even looking back. She was interrupted from her thoughts however when she felt a warm hand on her hand. She looked up under her eyelashes to find a sympathetic smile on Loki’s face. He was a little shocked at her apology, but chose not to show it.

“Darcy……” It seemed that with every passing second, his gaze became more and more intense.

She quickly looked back down at their hands, avoiding his gaze for a whole new reason. After a few seconds, she pulled her hand back, feeling a slight resistance from Loki as he did not want to move his hand, and reached for her bag of groceries.

She pulled out the wine and ice cream, holding one in each hand, and asked cautiously, “So…….movie night?”

Loki smiled. “Of course.” Darcy grinned, happy with the fact that making up with him had seemed to go a lot smoother than expected. She set both items on the table, and yelled, “I’ll be right back; grab some spoons!” as she ran to her bedroom to change into some comfier clothes.

A few minutes later, she reappeared in purple pajama pants with bunny print, a large over-sized grey sweater which casually exposed her shoulder, her hair in a high ponytail, and makeup washed off. She had her favorite fuzzy blanket in hand, along with a stack of movies that would be sure to take her mind off of her shitty ex-boyfriend. Loki had already grabbed a few spoons and was beginning to open the container of ice cream. She grabbed the DVD case on top of the stack, and placed the movie into the player before plopping directly next to him.

Darcy pulled the blanket up over the both of them, pressed play, and grabbed a spoon.

* * *

They had been watching the movie in silence for a while as they had gotten about halfway through both the wine and ice cream. Darcy had cuddled up to Loki’s side, and Loki had put his arm around her at some point. Darcy’s attention was fixed on a somewhat sentimental scene when Loki had noticed she was crying a little. He reached his free hand up to touch her face, breaking her concentration as she turned towards him, and he wiped away a tear that had been threatening to roll down her cheek. They locked eyes, and Loki had begun to stroke her cheek gently.

Darcy felt a shiver run through her at his touch, and she partially wondered if it was due to the amount of alcohol she’d already consumed. Either way, she had leaned into his touch. Neither looked away as their faces grew closer. She’d never really realized how truly beautiful he was before. He was so warm, so close, and he smelled so good. Darcy tried not to notice him quickly wet his lips, but she couldn’t help but let her eyes follow his actions. Before Loki could even blink, Darcy had moved in and closed the distance between them by capturing his lips with her own.

Granted, they had started off kissing innocently enough, but within a matter of minutes, Darcy’s hands had found their way into his soft hair, and one of Loki’s hands had found its way to the nape of her neck while the other was on the small of her back, pulling her close. They had begun kissing more passionately, and Darcy moved from his side to sitting in his lap. Loki wrapped both his arms around her, while the movie was long forgotten.

They continued on like this for a few more minutes before Loki finally pulled back, surfacing for air. He met her grey-blue eyes with his own sparkling green ones before leaning in to reclaim her lips again. Darcy had been pleasantly surprised with how blissful kissing Loki was, while Loki was overjoyed to finally have her in his arms. He hadn’t expected her to respond like this, but he sure wasn’t complaining. She had begun grinding on him ever so lightly, causing him to kiss her deeper as he pulled her closer.

After a few more minutes, Loki pulled back again. Darcy began to lean back in for a kiss when Loki spoke up.

“Darcy…..” Her expression had gone from lustful and a little buzzed from the wine to confused.

“I need to tell you something…” Loki began.

“Okay. But, now? Can’t it wait?” Darcy asked.

Loki sighed. He wanted nothing more to kiss her again, but something in him was nagging at him, strongly voting against that. At least, until he came clean.

“Darcy…..there’s something you must know about tonight….” Darcy’s expression turned serious and unexpressive. “I……I sent the flowers to Stacy, asking her to meet Kevin there.”

“Wait, you-you….what?” Darcy began to extract her hands from his hair, and she moved to sit beside him again. Loki sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

“I knew he’d been seeing her in private, but I knew you wouldn’t believe me until I showed you proof. So….I arranged for her to meet the two of you there.”

Darcy’s mind was swimming. She wasn’t sure whether to kiss him, slap him, or walk away. So she instead decided to just sit there dumbfounded and confused. She hadn’t realized she hadn’t said anything until Loki had reached to touch her knee. She instinctively pulled her knee away, keeping her guard up. Her thoughts were overwhelming her, and she needed to be away from him. Without speaking a single word, she stood from the couch, grabbed her blanket, made her way into her room, and shut the door.

Loki leaned back against the couch and sighed as he ran a hand through his hair again.

_Why couldn’t I have just kept my mouth shut?_

He knew he’d done the right thing in telling her, but he couldn’t help but feel his stomach twist uncomfortably at the potential prospect of her now hating him for this.

_What do I do now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well friends, we've made it to almost the final chapter, and can I just say how overwhelmed I am by all of your support? Like honestly, I was smiling and giggling so much at reading your comments last week. The fact that you guys are getting so emotionally attached to this story just makes my heart melt, honestly. :)
> 
> And I do want to apologize for not responding to your comments until now. I promise I didn't dismiss or ignore them. Life has been so chaotic that I've hardly gotten time to sleep recently, but thank you for sticking with me anyways!! Let's meet same time next week for the last chapter, ok? :)


	6. Only when you're holding me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title and lyrics inspired by this [song](http://youtu.be/P9QpIMcuDAo) (which I'm obsessed with right now). :)
> 
> I chose this song because I really wanted this story to go out with a bang, and this song pretty much has that sort of happy ending feel to it, minus the cheesiness. :)

_When you say you've had enough_  
 _And you might just give it up_  
 _I will never let you down,_  
 _When you're feeling low on love_  
 _I'll be what you dreaming of_  
 _I will never let you down_

_Let me show you what you've never seen  
_ _You know how to love only when you're holding me_

* * *

Darcy wasn’t quite sure how long she’d been holed up in her room, but she knew it had been long enough to at least cry herself to sleep for maybe an hour or so. She honestly wasn’t even sure why she had even begun crying. She knew that on one hand Loki was only trying to help, but at the same time, she was still somewhat upset about Kevin. And it’s not like she could really be upset at him for how he’d been acting because he’d been doing it all along; she just hadn’t allowed herself to think about it, that is, until now. Until Loki.

And damn it, why did he have to even care in the first place? As if life wasn’t already complicated enough for her right now. But no. He just had to butt in, which, yeah, she was grateful for in one way, but in another, she was beyond frustrated. So maybe that’s what these were--frustrated tears. She wasn’t sad, she wasn’t mad, and she really wasn’t in the kind of mood where she wanted to wallow in her own self-pity. But this whole situation was out of control, and she didn’t like that. Darcy knew she wasn’t even really a control freak. She was mainly laid back, but she didn’t do well with change. And this was way too much change for one day, let alone one lifetime.

I mean, to find out about your apparently non-committed ex-boyfriend’s other girlfriend, and then to find out your roommate decided to involve himself in this mess, (never mind the fact that he’s a crazy- emphasis on **_crazy_** -hot ex-super villain demi-god from space) and now said crazy hot ex-villain is maybe, just maybe, a little into you? It was too much. It was all too much. In fact, at this point, Darcy had begun to feel dizzy from all this overthinking. She managed to gather all of her discarded and used tissues and place them in her wastebasket so she could move her covers back and lay in bed.

She had curled up underneath the layers of blankets and was about a second away before she heard a slight knock on her door. She had half a mind to go answer the damn thing, but as she began to make a move to get up, she could feel the exhaustion hit her like a freight train (which, at the moment, getting hit by a train seemed less painful than the entirety of this evening), so she opted to call out “Who is it?” as she sat on the side of her bed.

“Miss Lewis, you know who it is.” She heard his muffled voice through the door.

“What do you want?” She spoke, trying to hide her exhaustion in a thinly veiled attempt.

“Darcy, please, will you open the door?” Darcy didn’t move. “I have the wine and ice cream. Please just let me explain.”

Darcy sighed. She didn’t want to succumb to his pleading, but she also knew the sooner she dealt with him, the sooner she could return to her warm cocoon of sheets and blankets, and drift off to dream land. Hmmm, sleep and warmth sounded so good right now. However, she got up, not begrudgingly at all, and made her way to the door. She gripped the handle, took a deep breath, exhaled while counting to 3, and opened the door to find quite possibly the sexiest thing ever.

He’d been leaning against her doorframe, with his left leg crossed across his right leg, holding the ice cream with 2 spoons still stuck in it in one hand, and the open bottle of wine in the other, all the while sporting a very convincing sad puppy eye look. Darcy wasn’t one to become flustered easily, but this, oh this was working. She knew if she stared at him much longer, she’d end up throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him senseless again, and he’d more than likely drop the therapy items onto the floor in a heartbeat, so she decided to instead look anywhere, and she really did look _anywhere_ , but his eyes, or really, his face in general.

She could practically feel the smoldering gaze he was giving (along with that god damned ever-present smirk) as she fixated her gaze upon a very interesting knot in the wooden floor.

“What do you want, Loki?” Darcy mumbled from underneath the mess of curls that were now cascading around her face (she’d undone her pony tail somewhere in between the 7th and 29th tissue, leaving a messy mop of curls in her wake).

“I only wish to explain my actions and make peace with you.” Loki spoke in a tone so sweet and soft that if she were only a few inches away, she may not have been able to hear him.

“So talk.” She snapped at him, still refusing to look at him.

“Darcy, I only meant to help. I, I meant no harm to you, or to anyone else. I simply wanted you to understand that I was speaking the truth to you earlier. And although my actions were deceitful, I was not trying to deceive you in any way.”

“How do I know you’re not lying?”

Loki paused for a moment. “Because, when it comes to matters of _your_ heart, I do not wish to cause you any pain, let alone make you cry.” Loki gently reached his hand up to wipe away a stray tear.

Darcy willed herself not to full on cry in this moment. “W-why?” She spoke, mustering up as much strength as she could to maybe, possibly meet his eyes.

“Because,” He spoke as he moved his hand to cup her face, lifting it to meet his own, “I……I am…..i-in……I’m in love with you.” He nervously blurted out the last part. Darcy’s eyebrows rose to her hairline. She wasn’t sure if she’d really heard him correctly, but based off of the nervous, scared shitless look he was wearing, she knew he’d meant it. Every. Word.

 _Holy. Shit. Holy shit. Holy fucking shit. This can’t be happening. This can’t even be real. He’s a fucking demi-god. From fucking space or some shit. Ohhhh my God. Ok, c’mon Lewis, get your head back in the game. Say something. Anything._ All Darcy could manage to do was stand and stare at him. _Let’s go, Lewis. Didn’t go to college for nothing. Use that damn brain of yours!_

But, she just…..couldn’t. She was shocked, needless to say.

Loki had begun to wonder if he’d done the wrong thing in telling her. She looked frozen in, was it fear? Disgust? Anger? A combination of all of the above? What was that look? He began to open his mouth to say something, but instead was met with a pair of eager lips, and an equally, if not even more so, eager tongue against his own.

She couldn’t help it. He was so handsome, and smelled so good (still), and he was actually really sweet when he finally let the defensive asshole front disappear. And damn, did he know how to kiss. Years of practice, she’d supposed. Not that she really wanted to think about that right now. She sort of wanted him all to herself in this moment.

After what could have been anywhere from 5 minutes to 2 hours (she seemed to have this way of losing track of all time when kissing him), they pulled apart, slightly breathless, and smiled at one another.

“So,” Darcy began, “You’re in love with me, huh? Well……looks like you’re just going to have to make me fall in love with you too, then.” She smiled, as did he. He leaned back in the kiss her again, and before she knew it, he’d made his way inside her room (ok, so she’d practically yanked him in there), the wine and ice cream long forgotten about and spilled on the floor (she’d clean it up later), and he’d laid on his side, facing Darcy, as they talked about anything and everything, stealing kisses here and there as well, until both fell asleep atop of Darcy’s bed.

Things were about to get interesting, this Darcy knew. And she couldn't wait to see where this would go.

_So maybe it wasn't such a horrible day after all._

* * *

A few weeks later, they were sitting in the lab, going about their daily business in Jane’s lab, save for all the stolen kisses behind Jane’s back, and assisting Jane with whatever new project she’d taken on. Darcy left to go on a coffee run, which she almost forgot to get because Loki had pulled her aside behind a machine to kiss her sensually, making her toes curl, as she was on her way out. She’d finally managed to slip away from him, leaving a pouty Loki behind with the promise that she’d need to make it up to him later (she couldn’t wait), and began her journey into the break room.

She’d begun making everyone’s coffee just the way they liked, as a few field agents, who’d apparently labeled her as insignificant and invisible due to the volumes they were speaking in, entered the room. One reached into the fridge for a yogurt, while the other had begun munching on a glazed donut when she heard, “So, did you hear about Kevin?” _Oh this oughta be good._

“No, what’d he do now?”

“I heard he and that one chick, Tracy, or Stacy, or whatever, got caught trying to do it in the training room, and Fury banned him from the training grounds for a month, and fired Stacy. Word has it Kevin’s gonna try to get back with that one super-hot chick, Darcy.”

“Ha, she wouldn’t go for him. I heard she gave them both a verbal beat down at some Italian place a few weeks ago. Sounds pretty badass, if you ask me.”

Darcy smirked as she continued absentmindedly stirring coffees and smirking. _Hell yeah, it was._

“Man, I don’t know what Kevin was thinking. Darcy sounds awesome. Hey, do you think she’d go out with me?” She heard him ask as they walked back into the hallway. She just smiled to herself as she picked up the 3 coffees and walked into the hallways herself.

She damn near spilled them all as she almost collided with the dumbass himself.

“Hey! Darc, I was just looking for you!” He said in an over confident tone.

_Oh great, here we go._

“Hey Kevin. Can it wait? I really need to get back to the lab.”

“Look, I only wanted to ask if you’ll give me another shot. Ya know, maybe try again?”

Darcy rolled her eyes. “Listen, Kevin, I can’t. I’m already seeing Loki. You messed up, and as I recall, we were only a fling anyways, so what is there to try again at?”

“Well, I mean, sex is always a good way to try again, right?”

Darcy audibly scoffed. Loudly, might she add. “Not with you, it isn’t. Later, Kevin.”

And with that, she pushed past him, and headed back towards the lab.

“Hey, you’re the one missing out, baby! And to think, you could’ve had all of this!” He called out behind her.

“Ha, that’s hilarious.” She retorted half bitter, half amused. _Go suck a big fat dick, asswipe._

She set down the coffees on the table right in front of Loki and Jane, still trying to shake off the slimy feeling she got after being around Kevin. And Loki, as always, instantly noticed her change in mood.

“What’s wrong?” He half whispered, even though Jane was too distracted to notice them anyways.

“Huh? Oh, nothing. Just ran into the douchebag again. He tried to ask me out. I said no, and I was with you.”

“Do you need me to make him leave you alone?” Loki’s brows furrowed together as he seemed genuinely concerned.

Darcy smiled sweetly, as she reached up to touch his cheek. “No, I don’t. I think I can handle him. But if I ever do need help, you’re the first person I’d call.”

Loki smiled as well, and Darcy stood on her tiptoes as she planted a very sweet, slow lingering kiss on his lips.

They parted as soon as Jane cleared her throat, as she stood facing them, with her arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

 _Good lord, Thor needs to get back here soon. She’s way too uptight for her own good,_ Darcy thought.

Darcy pulled back from Loki as they both mumbled a ‘sorry’ and went back to work. She’d given Loki a look of sympathy, from across the room. Its ok, she could work now. Besides, she’d already promised to make a few other stolen moments up to him later, and the sooner they finished in the lab, the sooner they could go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyy!!! So we've reached the end, folks. Honestly, thank you all so much for sticking with me throughout this story, and for all the encouragement and support you've all given me. I really can't wait to keep writing, and I may even write a few more Tasertricks fics? Maybe start a collection? I'm not sure yet, but either way, there is more to come! I also have a few Hiddlesfics that I've been planning, so look for those as well.
> 
> As for this story, maybe a few one shots will be in order. Idk.
> 
> But, once again, thank you all SOOOO MUCH and I'm so glad to have made you all so happy with this!!! This has been so fun to write, and such a huge stress relief.
> 
> See you all again soon! :)


End file.
